Leia
CHAPTER I: The First Meeting Ever since she gave up her responsibilities as a princess and a rebellion general, Leia Organa had smuggled herself aboard a cargo freighter to the remote outpost planet of Tatooine, a desolate world controlled by the Hutts. She was in her prime, having just turned twenty at the start of the month, and although she was alone and poor, the naive princess had managed to survive by becoming a petty thief. It was during the height of the dry season, when rain would never bless the streets of Mos Eisley, and the great Krayt Dragons succumbed to the scorching heat of the infamous Dune Sea. Having abandoned her regal heritage, Leia travelled to the pod-races, watching from the shadows beneath her hood, peering out into the open, analysing who to steal from next. Then a loud, squelching voice over the loudspeaker caught her attention, and she looked skywards towards a large, curved balcony. Up above on the balcony sat none other than the bloated, disgusting, smelly, exalted Jabba. A Hutt that not only ran the pod-races of Mos Eisley, but was in control of the entire crime syndicate of the outer rim. He introduced the race in his wet, booming voice, bit the head off a squirming paddy frog and spit it out into the large gong to start the race. Jabba himself was a little bit upset in the scorching heat, and the large amounts of sun he wasn't too fond of either. The heat made his oily, slimy skin perspire and his rancid maw hang open and drool, the disgustingness of the bloated hutt was a sight to behold. At the same time, Jabba was upset because he now had a hole in his luxurious life. He had since disbanded his harem of slave girls, and was longing for one to fill that void of lust and comfort, and it made him rather depressed. The balcony was full of high-ranking officials who pledged their loyalty to the Hutts, and this presented the princess with an opportunity. She stole a red, silk tunic and combed her hair across to one side, cleaning the sand off her rosy cheeks, making herself look as formal as possible. When she walked towards the gate that led directly up to the balcony, Leia was confronted by a fat Gamorrean Guard, who proceeded to stand in her way, demanding to know who she was, grunting in the process. "These are my papers, my name is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, heir to the throne. I wish to see Jabba Desilijic Tiure." "Grrrrr, go right ahead," the fat Gamorrean said reluctantly. When Leia got to the top of the balcony, she was hit with the massive stench that resided with Jabba. All his drool, sweat, slime, body odor, fetid breath, it mixed together to make an aroma of disgustingness. Most of the officials wore stylish face masks to protect them from the smell without offending the bloated hutt. Jabba was notified of Leia's unexpected arrival and was eager to see her, knowing a bit about who she was from bounty hunters and such that mentioned her when they discussed politics and other matters. Slowly, groaning wetly and licking his fat, mucous soaked, saliva seeping lips, Jabba began to turn his unwieldily bulk around, leaving a trail of slime from where he once was like the true disgusting slug he was, sweating more as he exhausted his strength, turning to face his unexpected guest. Leia had no such issue with his foul odour, surprisingly, which shocked the prestigious, proud onlookers as they then turned to focus their attention back on the race, to see if their bets would prove fortuitous. As she walked up towards the Hutt, the princess bowed and presented herself, showing to Jabba that she easily thought of him as her superior, even though she was definitive royalty. "Greetings, exalted one. My, you have no idea how proud I am to finally meet you, it has been too long in the waiting, your grace." "Mmmmmm." the smelly hutt groaned, leaning back with a bit of skepticism. It had been far too long since the last time someone had introduced themselves to him with such high regard, and Jabba couldn't help but love and worry about it at the same time. But, given how docile and kind hearted the drooling, slimy slug was, he quickly dismissed it and truly took it as a compliment, letting his rancid tongue run across his filthy lips in his flattered state. "What business do you have with me, sweet princess?" he asked deliberately slowly, his fetid breath traveling over to Leia. Leia raised one eye as his breath washed over her. My, he really is repulsive, ugh, that breath! Regaining her composure, she pointed to a small room hidden behind a purple silk curtain and suggested. "Might we perhaps have a drink or two in private and discuss a few ideas I have in mind?" She beamed up at him, fanning herself in the dry heat with her gentle hand. The bloated Hutt chortled in excitement, motioning for his guards to get ready to move him to the small room. "But of course, that would be wonderful, I'd love to see what you have in mind, Leiaaaaaaaaa." he sighed her name deeply, eyes closing halfway in slinky pleasure as he did so. "Guards, let us go in private." he commanded, scummy saliva and mucous flying from his disgusting maw as he spoke loudly and wetly. The brunette drew back the silk curtain and surveyed the small room. There was a large hookah in the centre, with amphibian food tanks joining, silk pillows surrounding it. As she waited for the giant, smelly slug to join her, the princess ordered a beverage of her own. "I'll have a cool glass of Boga Noga, proper Hutt style, thank-you. And what would you like, your grace?" the brunette bowed slightly, dipping her head. I like this, I like viewing him as my superior. But...he's so gross, why do I like him so much? "I'll have the same, my sweet." the sultan slug said while gazing into her beautiful eyes. He was truly flattered that she ordered something as unpopular as Boga Noga, something that usually only hutts enjoy, but he could tell she was doing it to impress him. Slowly licking his scum filled lips in front of her, he said slowly, and with utmost satisfaction. "So, Leiaaaaaaa, what did you call me here in private for?" He couldn't stop gazing into her eyes, they were so pretty, they made him drool disgustingly, covering his slimy face with even more saliva and mucous, making his appearance even filthier. Leia rolled her eyes and drooped them, forming a highly seductive expression, one that sent the Hutt's heart beating at an incredible rate. As she sipped the beverage and held the glass in her hands, she whispered, in a submissive tone. "Isn't it obvious, superior one?" "Mmmmmm, Leiaaaaaaa..." the Hutt groaned into her, he was in ecstasy with how much she was arousing him, he couldn't remember the last time anyone had shown such genuine affection towards him, and it made his smelly maw and tongue squelch in delight. "It is obvious, but I want to know, what are your true intentions, my sweet?" the Hutt interrogated, his rancid, pustule-covered tongue flopping sloppily in his mouth as he spoke. Leia moved closer, blowing him a kiss before downing the rest of the drink, always keeping her beautiful eyes on his own. As she sighed and belched, much to the Hutt's enjoyment, the princess spoke honestly. "I've worshipped you ever since I was a little girl, I want to be your whore, Jabba. I want to only be touched by you , to be your toy, your object of arousal, to be disgusted and put into bondage, to be humiliated whenever you see fit, and to be grossed out for the rest of my life. I was born to serve you, I think of nothing other than pleasing you..." The smelly, obese pile of filth had no words. He was so surprised by her confession that he could barely utter a word. He had dreamed of someone like Leia for his entire existence as a filthy hutt, and never thought he would see the day where that wish would come true. Groaning deeply he spoke softly, and right into Leia's beautiful face. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, Leiaaaaaaaaaaaaa, blehhhhh..." he slowly protruded his rancid, foul, mucous dripping, saliva filled, scum coated tongue towards leia's face. The smelly appendage squelching against her cheek and sliding up it, as Jabba let out another fetid sigh. As the giant tongue retreated, leaving a fresh trail of saliva behind, Leia smiled and asked. "Will I be your slave-girl, mighty Jabba?" she hoped he would view her as an object and not a person now, she wanted to be used and treated like a whore so badly. Everything about how vile and smelly the Hutt was compared to how beautiful and young she was made for a stunning contrast. "Uhhhhh, of course, my sweet," Jabba was so overtaken with how lustful he felt at this moment he could barely speak, he couldn't resist his urges any longer. Grabbing both Leia's shoulders with his slimy arms, he pulled her into him, her body squishing against his, much to the disgusting Hutt's enjoyment. "Leiaaaaaaaa." He sighed again, now face to face with her, extending his filthy, rancid, repulsive tongue once more to snog her beautiful face, Jabba groaning wetly in the process. Leia's future was over. Now she would serve the giant, repulsive slug as an object of pleasure, nothing more, nothing less. As the giant tongue consumed her gorgeous face, she thought it was a sign of how the Hutt would dominate her in the years to come. As the tongue finally retreated, Jabba's lust calmed down, and he could finally think clearly. He had a few moments to gather his thoughts and spoke to Leia in a more dominating, assertive tone, now that he viewed her as his property. "As the object of my gratification, you will continuously submit to my unmatched power. You will accept all of my slobbering advances willingly and lovingly, and will be by my side at all times, and will only speak when given permission. I will help you keep your body in top condition as you live only to serve me, and will always be willing to do anything I ask, always." The foul, depraved crime-lord spoke in an assertive, almost aggressive tone, laying down the rules for the rest of Leia's life. The slave-girl nodded, she knew it would be rude to speak at this moment in time, and respected the Hutt's demands. Jabba's criminal underworld was vast, but he had no harem, which was surprising. Now, he had the Princess Leia in his captivity, and she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, at least not without the giant, fat slug that owned her. Jabba began to move, and Leia followed obediently, remaining by his side. It was time to return to his palace, where her enslavement would really begin. CHAPTER II: Leia's Submission Inside the palace, started the first day of Leia's much desired enslavement. Jabba was feeling especially lustful that morning, and wanted to finally show his willing slave what her life was truly going to look like as an inferior object to the smelly hutt. "Leiaaaaaaaa, Leiaaaaaaaa." The bloated slug continued to sigh. It was early morning, Jabba had just woken up, his morning breath especially rancid as he tugged on the chain that bound his new concubine to him, trying to playfully wake up the beautiful slave-girl from her sleep. Around the smelly Hutt's mouth and body was the caked on saliva and mucous that had poured out of him in his sleep, and Leia, sleeping so close to him, had some of that saliva seep onto her perfect skin, leaving her almost covered in it, which made the Hutt want her even more, pulling on the chain harder now, groaning a bit. Leia stretched and yawned, a gentle yelp escaping her parted lips, much to Jabba's amusement, as he yanked her back, forcing her smooth, exposed back to pile against his own foul bulk. She was half-naked, clad in a highly revealing gold-metal bikini, complete with silky jerka boots, gold arm bracelets, a golden collar and matching headpiece, with a crimson-red silk skirt dangling between her sensitive inner-thighs. Her gold-hazel eyes perked up as life filled her again, and she heard the familiar, bellowing laughter of her owner from behind. Her long, mousey-brown hair had since been bound in a meaty braid, the chain in the slug's hand keeping her in close proximity. She had black mascara, red lipstick and earrings, an image of a pleasure slave if ever there was one. Looking down at his stunning slave and caressing her shoulder, moaning, Jabba could hardly contain himself. Seeing how unbelievably beautiful Leia was in addition to her being completely willing to accept this life of submissive slavery made the smelly hutt happy in more ways than one. "Ahhhhhhh, Leiaaaaaaaaa, face me," he groaned. Viewing her unmatched beauty only slightly, as she had her back to him while lying against his slimy, bloated belly, he just had to objectify her as he promised, pulling the chain a bit, desperate to gaze upon her beautiful face, drooling more in the process, licking his scum filled lips with his rancid, filthy, scum covered tongue that he intended to disgust her with. Obeying his wishes, the former princess stood up, deliberately using his slimy bulk for support, pressing her hands into his heaving belly before finding herself being yanked even closer, right into his waiting embrace. His gaze dwarfed her own, and made her feel incredibly small, powerless even. She continued to remain silent, knowing her place, crumbling before the Hutt's will. She could feel every uneven bump, wart, slime-filled crack and dimple along the slug's body as she squelched her washboard stomach against his hide, silently appreciating his treatment of her. She simply looked into his amber-orange orbs, her nostrils flaring as she caught a whiff of his scent. "Ahhhhhhh, Leiaaaaaaaa, you're mine..." he said softly and wetly, gazing at her much desirable form. "Your beauty is unmatched, and I wouldn't wish for you to be anywhere else, you belong here, right in front of me, pressed up against my magnificent bulk, forced to accept my odorous breath and bodily scents, not to speak a word and be used as I see fit." The smelly Hutt took a deep breath, then - as he let out a foul, fishy exhale - licked his scum filled lips, groaning as he did so. "Blehhhhhhh." closing his eyes halfway, still staring at Leia, being so close to him. He just couldn't look away, she was too much to look at.